Diaphragm type magnetic transducers incorporate three basic components including a diaphragm, a magnetic backing, and conductors affixed on the diaphragm. The magnetic backing is magnetized in long zones or strips in a direction perpendicular to the diaphragm which confronts the magnetic backing. This arrangement of magnetizing the magnetic backing produces magnetic pole faces confronting the diaphragm and spaced from each other. Adjacent pole faces of opposite polarity produce magnetic fields which embrace portions of the diaphragm. A number or runs of the signal carrying conductors are arranged to extend along the pole faces of the magnetic backing and in the individual magnetic fields to produce the vibration of the diaphragm when an audio signal current is applied to the conductor runs. Transducers of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,946 and 3,919,499.
The magnetic backing of such transducers usually includes an apertured soft iron armature plate upon which a magnet is laid. The magnet has taken the form of an apertured sheet of magnetic material which define such long magnetized zones and such pole faces. In many instances, it has been more efficient to form the magnet in a multiplicity of elongate magnetized strips laid on the soft iron armature plate in spaced relation to each other. Each such strip defines one long magnet with a pole face confronting the diaphragm and cooperating with an adjacent magnetized strip to define the magnetic field which embraces an adjacent conductor run on the diaphragm.
In such transducers, the conductor runs on the diaphragm lie along and confront the spaces adjacent the magnetized strips. Although such conductor runs have been known to include several individual conductors or strands, the runs of conductors have mainly confronted the spaces between the magnet strips, where the maximum depth of magnetic field, measured perpendicular from the pole faces, is located.